


Theories and Headcannons!

by Stalene



Series: Theories/Headcannons! [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: FanTheories, Theories, headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalene/pseuds/Stalene
Summary: A collection of any Theory or Headcannon I decided to flesh out in full detail, explaining everything and how it all comes together.If you have any Headcannons/Theories you'd like see explored this would be the place to put it!





	1. Theory #1 - Murdoc In Love

Hey everyone, I’m here today to give you a wee bit of a theory I’ve formulated over the past couple days. I’ll be explaining to you what the theory is, the evidence behind the theory, and I’ll even write out some scenarios about the theory. If you’d like me to write a more in depth story about this

 

_PLEASE_

 

Tell me, because I’d absolutely love to explore this idea further, y’know? But without further ado, let’s get into it!

  
**The Theory:**

 

_Murdoc fell in love._

  
  


That’s to state it most… Simply. Now I feel like a lot of you will immediately sorta shove this idea aside, but please stick with me a little bit longer. Let’s jump into the thick of it.  
  
It’s post phase two, Murdoc’s just turned away from the band, Noodle’s gone. Pretty much what little of his life he’s pulled together, has once again shattered beneath his feet and he has no one to go to. He’s lonely, and considering Murdoc already runs around with Ladies of the Night constantly, it wouldn’t be too far fetched to say he went to women to try and make himself feel better. Actually, it’s canon that he did considering he got arrested down in mexico for writing fake checks to hookers.

 

So he’s going from girl to girl, and whether he meets her at a bar, or she’s one of his hookers, whatever. There’s something about her that just sticks out. Now he ain’t go no idea what it is, what’s causing him to feel so drawn to her - but without second thought he goes after her.

 

He gets the girl, but doesn’t want to leave in the morning.   
When SHE eventually has to go, he’s sad and doesn’t know why. He’s curious about her, wants to know more about this person that’s confusing him so, so he goes out to find her again, and again, and again.

 

Eventually when phase three rolls around, he ends up doing something to piss her off, make her not want to be around him anymore. Perhaps he tries to force her to go to Plastic Beach with him and she just doesn't have it.

 

_Where you can’t get what you want, but you can get me…._

 

Melancholy Hill is a very lamentful song, and it could EASILY be about him ruining his relationship with 2D (For shippers, in a romantic way. For nonshippers - in a ruined friendship way.) EITHER WAY, whatever sort of kinship he had with 2D was wiped away, and the guy wants nothing to do with Murdoc or Gorillaz anymore.

 

Though for some reason I personally feel it doesn’t fit that well, because if you think about it like.

Imagine he’s trying to get this girl to go with him, force her. Imagine he actually DOES get her to Plastic Beach, but every day she’s miserable. She can’t look at him - someone he’s in LOVE with can’t look at him. So he’s scrambling to write her a song.

_Where you can’t get what you want, but you can get me…_

 

He tells her she can’t leave, he wants her here. But tries to change how she sees it. ‘At least we’re together right? It can’t be that bad.’   
  
But he only makes the situation worse, makes her angrier. She wants to go home, go back to her life and all that. Eventually he realizes he… Has to let her go. While 2D has a purpose on Plastic Beach - she doesn’t He’s forcing her to suffer for his own selfish reasons.   
  
2D’s nasty to him, He’s nastiER right back. He’s drinking more, lashing out. Then through the haze, he’s able to write something…

 

_It's broken, Our love is broken…_

 

He broke them. He broke whatever strange emotion he was feeling towards this girl, HE ruined it. She never wants to see him again, hear his voice, nevertheless spend another night wrapped up in each other. He’s NEVER felt anything so soul crushing before, and he absolutely hates it, he has no clue how to even cope with it!

 

_He broke it._

 

Eventually, he starts to understand what he did wrong. He starts to come to terms with it, even if he doesn’t like it, there’s no changing what he did. She’s gone, and she’ll never come back to him - not really like she could anyways, considering how stranded him and 2D are. This sudden peace gives him the inspiration to write yet another song.

_I'll wait to be forgiven_

_Maybe I never will_

_My star has left me_

_To take the bitter pill_

_That shattered feeling_

_Well the 'cause of it's a lesson learned_

_Just don't know if I could roll into the sea again_

_"Just don't know if I could do it all again," she said, it's true_

 

Now again, this could very well be about 2D, considering he references pills, and the line ‘My star as left me’, like a famous person, since 2D IS his star, what makes him famous.

BUT, as you’ll notice in that last line it says ‘SHE SAID’, now a LOT of people think this song is about Paula Cracker because of that line. But considering 2D was the one in love with her - I highly, HIGHLY doubt that. MURDOC was the one who wrote Plastic Beach and had all creative control over it. So this song could very well  be him realizing he mess up, he’s learned his lesson, but he doesn’t think he can do it again. Get hurt like this again - and she doesn’t think so either. They’re both coming to terms with the fact that they’re over, maybe it’s for the best?

_  
Little memories marching on_

_Your little feet working the machine_

_Will it spin, will it soar?_

_My little dream working the machine_

 

Murdoc starts thinking about her, all the good times between him and her, all the little memories that he… Doesn’t want to let go of but… At the same time it hurts him to hold on to. So he drinks and drinks it all away…

 

Up On Melancholy Hill

Broken

To Binge

Empire Ants

 

These songs are something that I would have never expected out of Murdoc. They’re all bittersweet, soft tunes - being written by a man who loves Death Metal and classic rock. It’s so out of place but if you insert the idea that he was hurt, he let himself be vulnerable and it fired back because he didn’t know what he was doing, it sorta makes sense to me.

 

But, that’s not all I have.

 

Fast forward Seven years, phase four comes ‘round, the gangs back together, wandering huge parties with the new release of Saturnz Barz. His eyes gaze the crowd and then… he see’s her.

Just as beautiful as the last time he saw her, despite the time, the distance.   
His heart starts beating faster and faster. He wants to see her, to talk to her, to hear that beautiful voice one more time…

 

_If I could take her down and run, then I'd call her_

_'Cause she's standing drama, she knows I'll call her_

_She's getting on the sun and that she ordered_

_Imagine me, imagine me now_

_I don't take her number, just don't think I'd call her_  
  
I take her down to somewhere dreading all day

_I clear my system, I don't need no other_

_This is my persona, secret lover (she's my collar)_

 

But he can’t, because if he goes for her now he knows he won't be able to walk away, he doesn’t want to feel the pain of losing her again.

 

Se sees him, she knows it’s only a matter of time until he’ll be back to her, she knows it.

 

Just imagine how pathetic he looks, approaching her, so careful to hear every word she said, she hands him her new number, he tries to pass it up.

 

He can’t take it, he can’t do this all over again..

 

But in the end he can’t stop himself, he doesn’t NEED anyone like he needs her, she’s his persona. His lover, that no one else knows about..

 

_**She’s his collar…** _

 

 

And that’s about all I got! I really hope you guys liked this theory of mine and really give it a chance, because it’s something I have a firm belief could totally be true. Like, all the evidence is sorta there if you really think about it so, now that I’ve explained myself I have a few questions for you!  
  
What do you think about this theory?

Do you think it could be true?

What do you think’s sorta wrong with it?  

Would you like to see a more in detail story about something like this?

Would you like to see more theories or headcannon posts from me?

 

_Thank’s for reading!_


	2. Theory #2 - Mother and Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMMM SAUCY THOERIESZ

Hey everyone, Stalene back again with ANOTHER theory to throw at ya, please remember that all criticism and opinions are MUCH appreciated, so that I can get better with explaining my thoughts, and formulating theories/ideas for you guys~! Now, today we’re not going to be talking about anything on the… Romance spectrum, nono. Today is all about the Boogeyman, and the lesser known Evangelist. Again, if you’d like a more in depth story about this theory please do not be afraid to tell me!

Now, let’s get into this, shall we?

The Theory:  
The Evangelist is Murdocs mother, and The Boogeyman is Murdoc’s father.

Now this theory is more guess work, and in all honestly probably leans further on the Headcanon spectrum of things. Now before I say this - don’t get me wrong. I absolutely love Jamie, and especially all the work he put into developing Murdoc. That being said, he has a VERY hard time developing minor characters, the Evangelist being an example of this. We have a character design for her, a purpose for her existence, and one of the characters mentioning her. That’s it. We don’t know where she came from, why she looks the way she does, nothing. 

For those of you who don’t already know what The Evangelist is, she’s basically a character created to save Murdoc from himself. While the Boogeyman is the representation of all the evil, dark things he does - the Evangelist is the representation of all the good things. You know how in cartoons when a character is facing a moral dilemma, and on their shoulders appear a devil and an angel. The devil urges the character to make the wrong choice, the selfish choice, whilst the angel tells the character to make the right one. I could see it as that sort of deal, the Evangelist is Murdocs angel, whilst the Boogeyman is Murdocs demons.  
After phase three it seems Murdoc and the Boogeyman are chill, like Boogie ain’t trying to murder Murdoc’s face off anymore. Now this could be representing that Murdoc’s overcome his demons, and is now at peace with them. Or maybe he’s succumbed to them - I would go further in depth but I feel like I should save it for another post. 

So let’s break this down a little bit. I feel like it would be easier to explain why Boogie could be Murdoc’s dad first, then we can get into the Evangelist.   
Now this was brought up in another blog I saw a while back, and if I could find it I would most certainly link it. (if the creator of that blog just so happens to see this I would love for you to drop a link down in the comments so I can edit this!)  
What the blog pointed out was the fact that Sebastian: 

http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/Sebastian_Jacob_Niccals

And The Boogeyman:

http://gorillaz.wikia.com/wiki/Boogieman  
Both have a rather…. Similar feature. Can you see it? They both have a rather long nose, don’t they. Of course just because two characters have the same nose doesn’t exactly solidify that their the same character, but it is a interesting little feature.   
We don't know what happened to him, if he's alive or not. But Murdocs father was a sadistic, cruel, abusive man that tormented Murdoc for most of his life - and twisted the boy into the spitting image of him.   
I wouldn’t put it past Sebastian to want to torment his son beyond the grave, and decide to come back as a dark demon doing everything in it’s power to push his son closer and closer towards… Well, hell.   
The Boogeyman has been around long before Phase 3, I’m pretty sure it made its first appearance in one of the books. Dated around the time the band split up in Phase Two, Murdoc attacks 2D for speaking out at the wrong time. If it weren’t for Russel and Noodle, Murdoc would have strangled the singer to death. Now the strange part about this is the book details a strange, black fog surrounding Murdoc as he did this straight up evil deed. Now what is The Boogeyman known for? The black cloud.   
Again, this isn’t solid proof that the Boogey man is officially 100% Murdoc’s dad, but it is something to think about.

Now let’s turn our attention to the Evangelist. What we know about her is that she represents Murdoc’s good side, and is tasked with saving the broken bassist from himself. Even though she’s supposed to be apart of Murdoc, she is not portrayed as male, she is in fact female.   
Someone we know even less about is Murdoc’s real mother, we have no way of knowing if she loved him or not, if she’s alive or not… But let’s imagine that she died during childbirth, or sometime after she left Murdoc on his father’s doorstep, whatever the case is. Perhaps she felt guilt - leaving this baby alone with an abusive man to raise him, so she decided to become his guardian angel. She watches over him as he grows up and desperately tries to guide him down the right path, but nothing she does ever seems to help. She doesn’t give up though.

I quite like this idea of a Good Mother Vs, Evil Father complex, taking form as entities in the afterlife instead of during his childhood. Murdoc’s just caught up in the middle of this feud, and his fate rests on whoever wins. An Abusive father trying to drag Murdoc down to Hell with him, or a loving mother who wants to guide him towards the light.

Now, this theory isn’t perfect. 

For instance, why does the Evangelist look the way she does, if she’s just the dead spirit of Murdocs mom? During his childhood he’s nowhere near the beach, I don’t think - so I doubt she died by drowning in the ocean. The Evangelist is VERY sea based, octopi grip her arms, and she has seaweed for hair, so just the design choice doesn’t make much sense.   
On the Boogeymans side, it’s known that he’s after Murdoc’s soul, but it’s mentioned that he’s after Murdoc’s soul because he sold it to the Boogeyman, and refuses to pay up. Their disagreement being settled by Murdoc tricking the Boogeyman into taking a doppelgangers soul.

So what do you guys think?  
Is it just a feud between Heaven and Hell, or is it a family affair?

Do you think this has a possibility of being true? 

What do you think’s wrong with it?

And most importantly, thank you for reading!!


End file.
